


hot bughead

by bestffwriter



Category: bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestffwriter/pseuds/bestffwriter
Summary: jughead is bettys hor





	hot bughead

jughead sticks his nose in bettys bellybutton and cries


End file.
